lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Trail of the Wolf: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: # assume that this is the first gamebook played, except for some items; # collect and use as many items as possible; # avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; # see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested disciplines If you have completed the previous adventures the following disciplines should have been mastered: * Herbmastery (allows to obtain some healing potions) * Grand Weaponmastery with bow and with your Kai weapon * Elementalism * Grand Huntmastery * Kai-alchemy * Assimilance * Grand Pathsmanship * Grand Nexus Notes: # The lineup suggested is based on the newer edition of the books where you start with five disciplines instead of four as mentioned in Book 21. # Your starting combat skill for this adventure should be at least 32. # Your next discipline should be Kai-screen. Notes about other disciplines: * Bardsmanship (allows you to obtain the '''kraan pipe', but it can be used only if you have both Bardsmanship and Pathmanship and its usefulness is minimal anyway'') * Magi-magic (top bonus against an unavoidable enemy but not much of use otherwise) * Kai-screen (useful in several occasions including the second fight with Zorkaan) * Telegnosis (useful if you want to open the panel containing the Black Amulet safely, but that item is dangerous and can backfire on you) Suggested equipment # Bow # Quiver # Rope # Potion of Laumspur # Meals This adventure takes place in a single day, starting before sunrise. It can be debated whether the Sunstrike sword can be used in most combats: the sky over Gazad Helkona is covered by thick cinder clouds. Nevertheless, the Valiance sword is the Kai Weapon that is used against the strongest enemies. Have one Alether potion if unused previously for your second fight with Zorkaan. Useful items from previous gamebooks : Talisman of Defiance (adds 2 to Combat Skill) Walkthrough The numbers between brackets refer to mandatory sections, also known as nodes. The petrified forest (1) As you leave the Monastery, Lord Rimoah gives you a Platinum Amulet. (282) After landing near Gazad Helkona, choose to traverse the hills by way of the gully, and you'll save 2 EP. (295) Examine the bodies of the dead flying creatures. If you learned the discipline of Bardsmanship, you can get a (mostly useless) Kraan pipe. (232) Evade the Helkona direflies. The Skryza spider cannot be avoided; before combat, the discipline that weakens it most is Magi-magic. After the encounter with the spider, if you learned the discipline of Herbmastery, you can get some Dargorse buds, but they will just cause you trouble later. Entering Gazad Helkona Note: Gazad Helkona means Blackwood Castle when translated into English from Giak. (120) Entering Gazad Helkona from the ruined tower is easier, especially if you have Kai-Alchemy or Magi Magic. You will find an Iron Key '''which you should take. (315) Take the double doors. You can then '''use the iron key to find five meals of Gnallia (they restore a total of 10 EP). (6) Search the chamber to find a Copper key. Don't insist on exploring the secret panel: you'll only find a dangerous Black Amulet that will later explode in your pocket. If you fight and defeat the bandits, none of their items are really useful. (55) Use the Copper key, not the iron one, to unlock the winch and access the citadel. (200) If you have some Dargorse buds, they'll cause you problems now. Otherwise, you can avoid some enemies and quickly end up in front of three doors. Choose the rightmost door (there are powerful enemies behind the other two doors) and you'll find Lone Wolf's brooch. Past the door is a door with a combination lock (105). Past that door is not only Lone Wolf, but also the enemy! Fight for Lone Wolf (74) Xaol the necromancer attacks you psychically at first (Kai-screen prevents 3 points of damage), then physically. You must fight to death. (178) After you defeat Xaol, his dead body is possessed by Zorkaan: here comes another deathmatch. You need to fight for three rounds. (260) As you try to destroy the Dark Sphere, Zorkaan attacks again and disables one of your Disciplines for the remainder of this adventure. Lose something that is non-combat related, such as Pathmanship or Bardsmanship (but do not lose Herbmastery). Nevertheless, Lone Wolf manages to throw his Sommerswerd and fatally hit Zorkaan. Escape from Gazad Helkona (153) Once you free Lone Wolf, leave the room from the narrow door. In the next room, you can find 2 meals and a jar of Obhanthor (2 doses; each dose restores 5 EP if eaten with a meal); if you learned Herbmastery, you can also find a jar of Satchwort (2 doses; each dose restores 3 EP). (126) Run to the roof and fight the Drakkarim. You can attempt to avoid confrontation in four different ways, but there is no guaranteed way to avoid a fight. If you learned Grand Weaponmastery with the bow, choose this option as it gives the best odds. (264) After the Drakkarim, you are now attacked by an Urgaroh. Do not evade combat unless desperate - it leads to unavoidable save or die situations. If you are forced to evade, use a Bow if possible, and pray to Ishir for good luck. After you defeat the Urgaroh, throw or shoot his magic rod at the next Drakkarim. (307) Lone Wolf regains consciousness and calls telepathically to Banedon. The Guildmaster arrives soon with his flying ship and brings you all back to safety. Use Elementalism or any magic discipline to divert the dropped orb away (or you can do nothing and Lone Wolf will do it). Congratulations, your mission is successfully completed! Appendices Item list * Platinum Amulet * Either 5 meals of Gnallia (each meal restores 2 EP, for a total of 10 EP) or one potion of Finglas (restores 7 EP) * Either a jar of Obhanthor or a jar of Venell (2 doses per jar; each dose restores 5 EP if eaten with a meal) * Either a jar of Satchwort or a jar of Tortwich (2 doses per jar; each dose restores 3 EP) * Iron key * Copper key * Either Lone Wolf's brooch or a Decanter of Laumspur (contains 2 doses of Laumspur; each dose restores 4 EP) * Kraan pipe (hard to obtain, low chance to use) * Candlestick (useless) * Pewter goblet (useless) * Dining fork (useless) * Bottle of wine (useless) * Leather tunic (useless) * Blanket (useless) * Bone dice (useless) * Dargorse buds (dangerous!) * Black amulet (dangerous!) Useful items for subsequent gamebooks : This section is a stub. Enemy roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Illustration list : This section is a stub. Category:Walkthrough Category:New Order of the Kai